Realization of my love for you
by kitykazero15-01
Summary: He isn't quite sure why he feels this way about that moyashi. Disclaimer: I don't own DGM -sobs-


_**Hey I'm back w/ a new story….you know I rarely make Yullen fics and man do I feel guilty and it's my favorite pair too, so I decided this story will be Yullen… hope you like it!**_

_**[-]**_

It's been a month after the ark incident and everyone has been busy with a lot of things going about here and there, well except for those in the infirmary recovering (of course!), he was one of them, being out cold for at least 1 week and a certain someone was really getting worried which is not like him.

He just sat there beside the bed of a certain white haired teen, he thought for a long time, why was he even there in the first place but later dismissed the thought and fell asleep. Allen opened his eyes to find himself in the infirmary 'figures' he thought, but an unusual sight greeted him for there was Kanda the one who hated him the most sleeping his head on the bed (of course!), he really found it amusing that he looks cute when he sleeps, he slightly brushed the samurai's hair but jerking it back but he really liked him this way, a while later Kanda stirred and saw that the teen was already awake as if by impulse hugged the latter which startled him and he pulled back and a blush adorned his cheeks.

You scared m-everyone half to death you idiot! He scowled and stood up from his perch and about to leave our moyashi.

I'm sorry, but why'd you hug me? He apologized and sat up and it felt painful.

Che, whatever baka. And was about to exit the room.

And thanks for keeping me company. And smiled to him sweetly and he turned his back trying to hide the blush that crept on his cheeks.

'well that because I like you.. Oh shit did I just said that! He scolded himself for that thought and went to train.

2 days later he was out and going about the order again and he thought of making kanda a letter of thanks for his company and he did.

_Dear Kanda,_

_Thanks for keeping me company when I was still unconscious even though you hate my guts and was just asked to stay but still thank you._

_Allen walker_

When he read this he could only smile and have second thoughts of hating the boy and accept the fact that he really liked the kid. He went to his room to see him, he gently knocked on his door but no response so he decided to enter to see the younger male asleep 'he looks like an angel when he's asleep.' he said to himself and sat on the bed just beside the boy making sure not to wake him up a while later he felt the teen stir and just waited for him to fully awake.

Nice to see your finally awake. He said and startled the teen.

k-kanda what are you doing here? He stuttered.

Just checking up on you my sweet little Moyashi. He stated and went closer until their faces were only inches apart.

"W-what are you-?" he was stopped in mid sentence for Kanda had pressed his lips to Allen's and started to kiss him passionately at first Allen didn't know whether to submit to his own desires or push the samurai off. But then Kanda forced Allen's mouth open and pushed his tongue into that damp cavern at that point the white haired exorcist pushed away all his inhibitions. He attacked Kanda's tongue with his own, each fighting for complete dominance over the other.

The two broke apart from their passionate kiss, panting heavily.

What was that for? He asked turning his head away to hide the blush that made it's way on his cheeks but only to caught but Kanda's lips and gave his another kiss.

You know what Allen I really like you. He admitted and a blushed made it's way to his cheeks.

I like you to Kanda and I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way. He answered and again he gave him a peck on the lips. After that confessions they had a loving relationship but still argued w/ each other but loving still each other.

_**[-]**_

_**Woot! a nice story done and sorry if no lemon appeared in this fic cause I have issues regarding that and please R&R and I accept story request just PM me if you have any suggestions and it will be posted if I'm not busy and by the way I accept Flames too if I need corrections then do so.**_

_**Till my next post.**_

_**=Kity =**_


End file.
